Stan's Confession  One Shot
by Claricus
Summary: It'd been two years since they'd graduated high school, and 8 years since they'd broken up, but Stan still had feelings for Wendy. Little did he know, however, that Wendy was engaged. Rated T for brief moment of inappropriate language and drug reference


Dedicated to Lauren.

One shot, hope you enjoy. Kind of OOC, but fun to write :P

Anyways, disclaimer, I don't own anything involving south park, etc. That belongs to the geniuses who wrote it.

Stan met Wendy for coffee. It'd been two years since they'd graduated high school, and Although they went to school together still, Wendy had been gone all summer. It'd been nearly an entire semester and they'd hung out some, but never outside of school. He still had feelings for her despite their break up over eight years ago, and was hoping she'd catch on over their cup of coffee. While waiting for her to arrive, he overheard some people talking in line.

"Did you hear? Wendy Testaburger got engaged over the summer"

"Yeah, I think she's making Bebe her maid of honor"

Stan hadn't known. His world suddenly seemed crushed. His head and shoulders drooped as his mind became filled with thoughts of what would now never be. Wendy showed up a few moments later, happily sitting down at the table with him.

"Hi Stan!"

"Oh, hey Wendy."

"Stan what's wrong? You look sick."

"I just haven't been feeling well…"

"Oh no! Well I hope you feel better!"

Wendy continued talking and generally catching up with the extremely taciturn Stan. At no point did she mention to him that she was engaged. Regardless, the meeting did not last long. She had errands to run, and he wasn't being very cooperative, barely responding to her questions.

Later that day, Stan went to Wendy's house and rang the doorbell. Wendy answered the door and Stan stood speechless momentarily, trying to remember what he was doing there. Then he remembered and his stomach dropped.

"Oh, Stan, what're you doing here?"

"I just uh...Sorry about earlier, I just had a lot to think about."

"Well that's okay, stuff happens"

"So when's your wedding?"

Wendy paused. What did this have to do with anything? Why was he here?

"July 12." she said finally, her eyes narrowing and eyebrows knitting with a look of worried concern on her face.

_"Cool.."_ he murmured.

Wendy crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, unsure of where to go next with this abrupt yet implicit conversation. "So… are you feeling any better?"

Stan shifted in place, and then with a sigh, decided to just pour his depressed heart out. "yeah, A little… I guess I was mainly upset with the way I run away from my problems… I guess I'm too used to disappointments, that I hide from it."

Wendy just stood there, totally unsure of what to do next. She was not expecting to have a heart-to-heart with this boy on her door step.

He continued.

"I feel weak… like I'm wasting away sometimes… I'm not motivated to care for myself lately."

Wendy was still silent, her mind racing with what on earth to say to Stan. After a long silence she said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say? I mean, is there anything I can do to help…?"

Stan thought for a second. "Keep me smiling I guess… The best thing I can think to do right now is sleep on it in hopes that I don't care tomorrow… It might have something to do with my smoking habits… I don't know."

Wendy raised her eyebrows in apprehension. "Well, I'm awesome at smiling.."

"I know you are. It makes me smile just to see you everyday, I'm sure its the easiest thing you could do for me."

"Well I mean, I'll be around at school and stuff... Sorry life's got you down"

"It's okay.." he turned around to leave. "Well, goodnight…"

Wendy, totally confused, turned to close the door when he turned around.

"Wendy."

"Yes?"

"You'll make a great mother. Paul is very lucky two be with you. Goodnight." And he turned around and left.

Wendy shut the door, pressing her back against it, eyes wandering with her racing thoughts._ Did he like her?_ She felt sick at the thought, then thought back to the conversation they just had. "_What the fuck..._"


End file.
